1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of labor saving devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a sliding device which is useful for moving cargo items from the front of a pickup bed toward the rear of the pickup bed where they may be grasped by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art pickup truck 10. Bed 12 is bounded by left side wall 20, front wall 16, right side wall 22, and tail gate 14. Two wheel arches 24 interrupt the smooth surface of the bed. Tail gate 14 is shown folded down into the open position, where it lies approximately parallel to the bed. User 64 is standing immediately to the rear of the tail gate, in a position suitable for removing cargo from the bed.
Cargo 30 lies near front wall 16, adjacent to cab 18. Those familiar with the art will know that cargo often winds up in this position. Even if the cargo is originally placed near the tail gate, it will tend to slide forward under braking. Thus, it is common for a user to face a situation where the cargo lies near the cab, well out of reach. The only option then is to climb up into the bed and walk forward to retrieve the cargo. Climbing into the bed is an inconvenience at best. For older or physically challenged users, it may not be a viable option. Thus, it would be useful to have some means to bring the cargo from the position shown in FIG. 1 back toward the tail gate.
Any device which is to be mounted within the pickup truck bed must accommodate the existing features. FIG. 2 shows a more detailed view of bed 12. The reader will observe the presence of numerous parallel ribs 26. FIG. 3 shows a sectioned elevation view through the bed. The bed comprises a flat deck 28 which is periodically interrupted by upstanding ribs 26. The ribs serve to stiffen the deck section. They also make it easier to move cargo about, since cargo 30 only rests upon the top portion of the ribs, rather than across a much larger contact area of deck. This fact minimizes friction. It also creates one or more voids 32.
In recent years, the use of detachable liners for protecting pickup truck beds has become increasingly common. Such layers are typically made of a strong polymer such as ABS. FIG. 4 shows one such bed liner 34. The bed liner actually rests over the top of the deck. FIG. 5 shows a sectioned elevation view through the deck with bed liner 34 in place. Most bed liners are heavily corrugated to provide additional strength. Thus, there are many more bed liner ribs 36 than ribs 26 in deck 28. Most bed liners are made so that some of the bed liner ribs overlay ribs 26 in deck 28. This interlocking prevents lateral motion of the liner.
Cargo 30 rests on top of bed liner ribs 36. The reader will observe that the use of a bed liner creates many more voids 32 than the case of the deck alone. Also, the spacing between the voids is reduced. The presence of these voids provides one possible location for installing a cargo moving device.
Bed covers are another increasingly popular accessory. These cover the open top of the pickup truck bed and shelter the bed from the weather. The user can still store cargo in the bed by opening the tailgate and accessing the bed from the rear. When cargo winds up in the forward portion of the bed, however, the presence of a bed cover presents a substantial impediment to unloading that cargo. Although most bed covers can be opened in some fashion, this step is often time-consuming and laborious. Thus, the present invention preferably facilitates the unloading of cargo with a bed cover in place as well.